


2019 Kink Meme Fills

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex Toys, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deepthroating, F/F, Female Alpha Alternative Genitalia, First Time, For Fic 2:, Kara Danvers has literal BDE, Knotting, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT EXACTLY GP BUT NOT NOT (KNOT) EITHER, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Supersanvers, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, The Daxamian Dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: I feel like this collection should be entitled 'Unexpected Erections.'PLEASE READ THE TAGS.1) Omegaverse: Alpha!Alex's first time (Alex/Kara) (this is where the Underage tag applies)2) Kara/Maggie; deepthroating. In which Kara needs some advice and Maggie offers a practical demonstration. (Potentially Pre-Supersanvers)





	1. Chapter 1

Outside, the sky was heavy, fog thick on the December Saturday, making the inside of the Danvers' house on the Midvale Beach dim and full of shadows. Alex was getting over a cold, and though usually she'd be out of the house, busy with friends and extracurriculars on a Saturday afternoon, this weekend she still wasn't feeling up to moving off the sofa. Her parents were both out. Her mom had a weekend get-away for her book group starting that evening, and she was rushing around town trying to get everything together. Her dad was out with his pick-up soccer crew. He'd tousled Alex's hair before heading out. "Look after Kara, 'kay?"

Alex had scowled at that. Kara had been with them for nearly three years. She was fine. Her foster sister, Kryptonian cool, had her own small group of friends who all gave her the deference due an alpha, even though she wasn’t an alpha, not like a human could be, and they'd settled into a nodding relationship at school. She didn't flinch at the popcorn maker anymore, and Alex didn't hear her crying at night.

She still didn’t laugh though. It made her seem inhuman, the way she never laughed.

But Kara didn't have plans on this Saturday either, so Alex scooched to the side to let her onto the couch. Kara gave her one of those stiff and flat looks that Alex had learned to read as suspicious but too dignified to admit it, and settled onto the sofa, wrapping the other end of the grey blanket around herself.

It was probably something lingering from the cold, but Alex was a little glad that Kara was there. Sometimes Alex wished that she and Kara had figured out to have a better relationship. There were moments where they'd almost felt like friends, where Kara had smiled at something she'd said, and her face had brightened in a way that made Alex's chest hurt. But that hurt made Alex flinch and lash out, and then the light in Kara's eyes would disappear. She'd learned to sass back, and in front of Alex's parents they acted like competitive alpha siblings. That felt almost like it was supposed to be, with Kara sarcastic and confident, but it also felt hollow. That wasn’t the way they really were together, it wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. When it was just the two of them there was a quiet between them--Alex wishing she knew how to fix things but knowing that if she tried she'd just get scared again and hurt Kara more, and Kara--well, who knew what the alien was ever thinking.

On the couch, the grey blanket wrapped around them both, Kara's arm pressed against Alex's shoulder, Alex felt an odd sense of relaxation overcome her. Kara always smelled nice, warm and a little spicy, and she radiated heat like a hot water bottle. It was nice to sit close to her, even though it still made Alex’s stomach spiral inside. Kara mostly had her strength under control, but if she was surprised she could still lash out. With other alphas, knowing that they were stronger than her, Alex got mad and snappish. She’d show them in other ways that she was better. But Kara was _so much_ stronger, it made Alex feel strange. She wanted to _know_ Kara’s strength. Exactly what could she do, how tightly could she hold onto Alex without breaking her? The thoughts didn’t feel like alpha thoughts or like science thoughts, so Alex shied away from them too.

The movie played, an action film with a bit of humor, and Alex let herself melt into Kara a little more. She was so warm, and Alex wasn't feeling great. At least Kryptonians couldn't get sick. Kara glanced at her once or twice, a slightly puzzled frown on her face, but didn't move away.

Slowly, Alex started to notice that she was feeling worse. Her stomach was squirming. Her chest hurt. Her muscles ached too, and she felt hot, but also chilly. She groaned and shifted, the couch springs making a sound. She pressed her face into Kara's shoulder. She smelled good. Breathing her in almost made her feel better.

"Are you all right, Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex said. Her head was pounding, but she didn't want Kara to call her mom. If she could just hang onto Kara a little longer she could figure out what was wrong and what to do about it. "Just a little weird."

Kara started to shift and Alex grabbed her arm. "Please stay," she said. "Could you-- could you hold me?"

The request tumbled out, surprising Alex as much as it had clearly surprised Kara. Kara went as still as a stone, not even breathing. Alex flushed. Why had she asked that? That wasn't their relationship. They didn't _comfort_ each other.

"I guess I am feeling weird," she said, keeping her eyes down, ashamed. Alphas shouldn’t need comfort. But it felt bad to ask it of Kara when she knew she should have offered it so many times, when she would listen to her crying at night and _hurt_ for her, but not know what to do or what to say, so all she’d do was stay awake and listen.

Kara settled back onto the couch, and carefully, in the way she had before she was confident touching people, before she'd shot up six inches and gotten taller than Alex, more _alpha_ than Alex, opened herself up. She put an arm around Alex’s shoulder and oh God, she was _really_ warm. Alex leaned into her, resting her head against her collarbone, and breathed out. It felt right, wrapped up like this, the scent of Kara surrounding her.

Alex didn't even notice being sleepy before she was asleep.

When Alex woke up she was drenched in sweat. Kara was shaking her slightly. "Are you okay? You were spasming."

Alex was disoriented and the words were meaningless. She was so hot, but not fever hot, a kind of hot that settled in her gut, a tautness, like a sore muscle.

"I'm-- I'm fine." She batted Kara's hand away, and then curled up against her even more. If she shifted just a little she could press her groin against Kara's hard thigh.

"Alex?"

Oh God, Kara's thigh felt so good between her legs. It felt like her whole gut was untangling and twisting around. Alex shifted her hips, rubbing up on Kara's thigh.

Then she felt it.

Alex had known she was an alpha for a while now. She was out at school, even though the crew she ran with had enough male alphas that a female alpha was always going to be lower status. She’d never be popular with the omegas in their crew, not the biggest or the toughest or the most dominant, but she tried to make herself pleasant to them, making sure to shower frequently and wear some good scent-block deodorant so she didn’t make them feel oppressed by her musk. She'd explored herself in certain personal areas and had partially extended once or twice, but she'd never ever done it _with another person_ around. But that was what was happening now, she was pushing out, her heartbeat thrumming in her shaft as it slid down the tight leg of her jeans.

She yelped, and pulled away from Kara. "Shit," she hissed, almost pressing her hands down on her shaft, but then realizing she really didn't want to do that in front of Kara's cool, always serene, Kryptonian-strange eyes. Her face burned. And shit again, she knew what this was, why she'd been feeling so rotten. This was rut.

Alex had thought a _lot_ about her first rut. She was going to know it was coming like a week before, because people did know that, didn't they? She would ask Vicki--who’d been her best friend before they presented and she kind of hoped would be more than that now that they were Alpha & Omega--if she was free and wanted to be her heat buddy. (Alex didn't think too hard about how devastated she'd be if Vicki said no.) She had other options. Greg who'd presented as an omega last year was panting after her. Alex would be prepared, with condoms and snacks and energy drinks and lube--she heard lube was very important if you were going to knot someone. And then-- well, then Alex's imagination had failed. She'd . . . do stuff.

She hadn't planned on unexpectedly going into rut on the sofa with her foster sister.

Ugh, what should she do? Bolt upstairs, lock Kara out of her own room, and masturbate furiously? Try to hold it back and keep watching the movie? Call Vicki and ask her to come over? Try to bike there when her knot was already half out?

Ha.

Alex laughed aloud at the stupidity of that thought.

Kara was watching her, unreadable as always. Goddammit, Alex was acting like a crazy person.

"Sorry, I'll--"

She started to move off the couch, but before she could, Kara's hand landed on her thigh. Her fingertips ran down the jeans covering Alex's shaft and Alex's gut lurched. She gasped.

"What is--" Kara started to ask.

Alex was frozen. She had sweat running down her face, dampening the hair behind her ears and at the nape of her neck. Her cock felt swollen and hard, impossibly uncomfortable trapped in her skinny jeans. Kara’s touch was-- was-- She clawed her hands into the sofa cushions.

"Please don't," she gasped.

Kara sat back, stiff again. "I apologize."

"Don't fucking apologize," Alex snapped. "I humped your leg."

"You're fertile," Kara said.

Alex winced. Oh God. Why did she have to say it that way? She was in rut, she was heat, she was ready to knot, there were so many less embarrassing things to say. But it was true. She was fertile, and if she hooked up with an omega in heat, or a receptive beta, she could get someone _pregnant_. "Yeah," she grunted.

"I can help you."

Kara's hands were on her again, swift and unpredictable, unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping the fly, reaching in. Hot skin hit her half-extended shaft, and Alex slithered away like an eel.

"Ask!" Alex snapped. "Oh my god, don't just grab my knot."

Her jeans were halfway down her thighs, underwear scrunched with them, and her knot was poking out, erect and prominent, and very red, and Kara was _looking_ at it, and Alex couldn't _bear_ this. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Kara said, halting but all too serious.

Alex stuffed herself back into her underwear as best she could but could not bear to pull up her jeans. "Fuck you."

"I'm _sorry_ ," and there was a crack in her voice, something _real._ It wasn't that condescending Kryptonian apology, the 'I don't really understand what's wrong or care, but I was socially inappropriate so I will apologize' one. It sounded like she meant it.

Alex sniffled, shoving off her jeans and grabbing the blanket to wrap around herself like a sarong. She was sweaty and swollen and uncomfortable, but she didn't want to have sex. She was supposed to want to have sex, but she just felt _miserable._ She was almost glad she hadn't known this was coming or she might have been with Vicki right now, and been an emotional mess, and not wanted her to touch her either.

But she darted a look at Kara, whose eyes were blue and glistening. She looked . . . out of her depth. Kara never looked out of her depth. And she looked-- she looked good enough to eat too. Alex had thought she'd been attracted to people before, but with her body like this, it was different. Her knot strained, an ache in her groin like a muscle cramp. Kara's pretty face, her soft sweater, her jeans. Alex could just press herself against her, full body, and nuzzle into her, hold her so tight. But even though imagining it felt good, it felt bad too.

She didn't _want_ to want Kara. She didn't _like_ Kara. She liked Vicki, with her pretty hair and white teeth and sarcastic grins. Kara was sad and boring and _here all the time_. It was just her stupid hormones. She'd be attracted to anyone.

"I'm sorry," Kara said again, quietly. "I just wanted to help you."

Ugh, that hurt to hear. Alex had wanted to help her too, once. She’d done the same thing, touched her when she wasn’t ready, asked her things that weren’t appropriate. And then when Kara had reacted like a Kryptonian and not a human, Alex had been offended and upset that her good intentions weren’t enough. It had been easier to blame Kara for being stiff and cold and uptight than admit that she was hurt that she could have done better with her efforts to help.

Kara was fiddling with one of the decorative horseshoes Alex's mom kept around the house. It bent under her grip, and then snapped in half, and something in Alex's gut jolted.

Fuck, she was strong.

Alex could feel Kara's hands on her hips, bending her and manipulating her. Alex was the alpha. She was supposed to get on top, to mount, but Alex couldn't picture Kara on her hands and knees. She could, however, picture her pressing Alex down onto the floor and spreading her legs for her mouth.

No. No imagining anything. Her shaft was already pounding, the knot that would swell up near the end of mating already sensitive and strange.

"I know." Alex shook her head. "I know. I just--" She took a deep crackling breath and a sniff. "I feel so bad."

"Do you-- do you want me to run you a bath? Or call Eliza? Are there--" Kara looked around helplessly. "Are there drugs? I don't know what this is. Kryptonians don't go into estrus."

Alex shook her head. "I can manage. I--" But her body _ached._ She really didn't feel like she could manage. "Can you hold me again?"

Kara was there in a flash, and then Alex wasn't on the ground anymore. She was hovering in the air, wrapped up in Kara's arms. Alex gasped and threw her arms around Kara's neck. So much for the big bad alpha. She pressed her head against Kara's shoulder and breathed out. "I'm sorry I'm such a knothead," she murmured. She'd been so mean and cold and Kara was holding her like this. This is what she should have done. She should have _asked_ and been glad to do for Kara exactly what she wanted. She would have been glad. Kara was so kind, and it felt so _wrong_ that the universe had made her so unhappy.

"Don't say things you don't mean," Kara said softly.

Alex shook in her arms and started to cry again. Kara didn’t even believe her when she tried to say sorry. She'd fucked up so much. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and squirmed up her, planting brief kisses on her neck and cheek. "I'm sorry I keep fucking up."

"You?" Kara's tone was low and wry. She kept her head tipped to the side, leaning into Alex's kisses. And that hurt too, the knowledge that she was sure it was her own fault, and not Alex's.

"You scare me," Alex said softly. Kara went utterly tense and Alex felt the grip holding her up about to drop away. "Not your powers or anything, not--"

Kara looked at her, eyes so blue, face so pretty. She'd always pinged 'alpha' to Alex, to everyone, even though she wasn't. She wasn't anything--Kryptonians didn't go into estrus. But even in her low-key way, her tendency to fade into the background, she had a sense of authority to her, something that read as alpha, that asked for submission, that demanded to lead.

Because of that, Alex had felt like she was supposed to see her as a rival, her as someone to compete with. And those few times she’d tried to be a friend, when Kara had offered her a slight smile, Alex had flinched away from the lurch in her chest, because it felt wrong, it felt un-alpha, the way she wanted to lay her head in Kara’s lap and offer her whatever she needed. Alex had decided it was her alienness, messing with Alex’s head. She hadn't been able to admit what she couldn't deny now.

Kara terrified her because Alex thought she was beautiful.

"Hey," Alex said.

Kara looked confused.

Alex pulled up a little on Kara's shoulders and kissed the confused twist of her mouth. Her lips slackened, and then engaged, and Alex's arms went numb. She nearly slid down Kara's body, but Kara's arms wrapped around her, drawing her in, and she kissed Alex again, again and again, until Alex was breathless, faint, desperate, and so hard.

"Bed," she stammered into Kara's eager, demanding mouth, and in a whoosh, they were upstairs, and Alex was being laid on Kara's bed--oh, that was a power move, that was an _alpha_ move--and Kara was kneeling, straddling her (she didn't have to kneel, she could have hovered, but Alex was trapped between her thighs, and it was a _good_ feeling.) Kara cupped her cheek and bent down, and kissed her again, and Alex lost all her breath and her self-possession.

"Kara," Alex whimpered into the kisses, half sitting up to engage more, Kara hovering just far enough away that she almost brushed against the tent Alex had made of the blanket, _almost_ , Alex could feel her warmth, and the nearness of her presence, and wanted to rut up into her, but Kara’s thighs pinned her down and she could only sit up, clutching at Kara's hair and kissing her mouth, biting at her invulnerable lips, and struggling to break Kara from her Kryptonian coolness, her certainty, but loving it also.

Kara's hands found her face, her palms sliding across her cheeks, down her throat, over her shoulders. Alex's body was so sensitive, so raw, but the touch, soothing and meditative, seemed to cool her. Every part of her was like a wiry electron cloud, firing off in this direction or that, but Kara's hands lined her up, sending her shooting off down the power lines, the raw tightness in her knot immediate and deafening.

Kara kissed her again, dragging her teeth--so gently for her--across Alex's mouth and Alex's chest gave up a weak, whimpery omega sound. Her body wanted to give up a weak whimpery omega orgasm. She felt undone. Kara's hands kept moving, over her shirt, down her hips, staying far away from her knot.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Alex knew that. But Kara was certain, gentle, unmovable, and loving her. Kara was loving her, and she felt so _safe._

After every bit of her body, save the most aching part of it, had been touched and soothed, Kara sat back, looking down at her, cool and contemplative in a way that spoke of concealed hurt. She bit her lip, then clutched the hem of her shirt and drew it off. Alex gaped. Kara wasn't wearing a bra, and Alex’s breath caught at the sight of her, at the undeniable power in her frame. She'd been soft and shrimplike before, but along with her growth spurt had come defined muscles, smooth, taut abs, and perfect breasts. Alex heard her own quaking gasp, and Kara's body tensed, flinching, as if waiting to be hurt.

"Hey hey, no," Alex whispered, needing her not to be hurt like that. "You're so beautiful, you're _amazingly_ beautiful. You stole my breath. Come here." And finally Alex felt like an alpha, wrapping Kara up in her arms, kissing her cheek, then neck, hands gently stroking the soft skin of her back. Their hips fell together, and Alex's shaft tucked into the cleft of Kara's hip. "I want to be naked with you."

And she did, in more ways than one. Why was speaking so hard? Why was telling Kara she didn't hate her, telling her she cared about her, the one thing that was always more than she could manage? Alex shucked the blanket, shucked her shirt and bra and underwear, and clenched her fists into Kara's rumpled bedspread and waited. She was flushed and sweaty and her shaft was fully extended and erect, hovering distractingly above her belly. Kara had slid off the bed to remove her jeans. She stood there, her body taut and hesitant, weight on one foot, as if about to leap into flight, in only a pair of white cotton underwear, and looked at Alex. Then she shut her eyes and breathed in.

"You smell so-- human."

Alex let out a laugh but her eyes were stinging. "Disgusting, right? No control over our hormones. Weak lazy aliens who can't even organize a coherent society. So obsessed with fucking we can't even--"

"It smells good," Kara said, her voice shaky and small.

Alex stared at her for a long moment. She didn't know what the Kryptonian signs of arousal were, she didn't know whether her erect nipples or the pink flush on her chest and belly or the way she could smell Kara too--strange and spicy and _wonderful_ meant anything at all. But maybe-- maybe this wasn’t just a favor, it wasn’t Kara looking after Alex. Maybe Alex was something Kara wanted too.

"Have me," Alex said. "If you want, you can have me."

She stretched herself out, awkwardly tried to adjust her knot so it didn't look so embarrassing, rubbed her head and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Was this what an omega was supposed to feel like? Needing to be wanted, to be taken, unable to reach out and take.

Kara looked again, her tongue darting out just slightly to moisten her lips. Then, very slowly, impossibly slowly, she slid her underwear down her thighs. Alex felt her heart clang. Naked alien. _Her_ naked alien. But that word didn’t apply. Kara wasn't hers. That was the whole point, that was the way she'd treated her. If she'd had a chance at this being anything real, at this being loving rather than fucking, she'd ruined it with her selfishness and her fear and her petulance. Her eyes stung. She wanted Kara to laugh. She wanted to make her laugh, make her happy, see her eyes crinkle up and for a moment help all those heavy cares to lift.

Slowly, Kara settled over her legs again, this time bare, and Alex's eyes were sucked--as if by a vacuum--to the cleft of her thighs, the soft down down there, the way they parted, so close to her shaft. Was she like a human there? Like an omega? Was she _enough_ like a human?

"This is important, isn't it?" Kara asked. "Your first."

"Yeah," Alex managed. "It's . . . permanent." For omegas their first time getting knotted changed them, the flood of hormones from the experience, set their cycle, calmed their urges, and changed the way they smelled--from a child smell to a fully fledged breeding-age omega smell. Everyone knew when an omega first took a knot, and usually they could smell who it was. How high status the alpha in the alpha pack was would set the omega’s status for the rest of school and sometimes for longer than that. It was different for alphas, though some of the things were the same. It set your cycle, changed your scent into a real alpha scent, and everyone would know who you’d knotted. If it was with a low status omega, or someone even less desirable, your status dropped to the bottom of the alpha pack, and good luck moving up or getting a better mate. Doing it with Vicki would have moved Alex up a few slots, kept her solid. Kara though-- Kara was a mystery. Would Alex’s hormones even respond? Would she carry Kara’s scent? How would the alpha pack react to know Alex had spent her rut with someone they thought was an alpha?

It was terrifying. But it didn’t change her mind. She wanted this, she wanted Kara.

Kara traced her fingers in strange spirals down Alex's stomach, circling her belly button, and veering just around her alpha parts. "Nothing else is permanent with you."

"I know," Alex said, hating herself for being so hot and cold, for being a bad foster sister, for not even trying to be a friend. "You can-- you can touch it though. I want you to be the first person to touch it."

"Why?" Kara asked.

Alex flushed. All of this was too much, being exposed like this. "Because I want you so bad!" she snapped, then cringed in shame. She always did this, she always put her feelings first. She always lashed out rather than trying to honestly explain how she felt. She had to do better, she _had to._ "I do. I have. It's _embarrassing._ I'm embarrassed, and you're so cool, and you've survived, and I'm just a filthy little unkempt human--"

Kara's hand grasped the base of her shaft with certainty, and her warm firm fingers around Alex's achingly hot knot were almost enough to rip a muscle spasm through Alex's groin and make her come. Kara hovered over her, her hand gripping then releasing, tiny motions. "You are," she said, a harshness in her tone. But her touch made the words mean something entirely different, and Alex's eyes filled with tears.

" _Kara_." How could she be so weak and useless and cruel and have Kara want her anyway?

Kara's thumb stroked up her shaft, up the underside, finding the spongey knot at the base that would swell with semen and blood, digging her thumb into it. Then the main shaft, then the head, following it to its snake-fang point, tracing her fingers around the outside. Alex thrashed.

Then Kara let it loose--she was gone and back in an instant, dropping a pile of condoms and the tube of lube Alex used for her occasional explorations in masturbation on the side of the bed. She knew where Alex's store was. That meant she might have seen Alex masturbating. Alex went even hotter in humiliation.

"I want it," Kara said. "I want to be your first."

Alex nodded. She wasn't going to say no to this. The rut was bad enough, but shakily she felt that at any point if Kara dropped onto her bed with a pile of condoms and lube, she'd be this hard anyway. She fumbled for a packet, tore it, managed to rip through the latex, swore, grabbed a second one and tried again. Kara's hands cupped hers. Alex's hands were shaking. Together, guided by Kara's steadiness, they got the condom over her shaft. The base of it clung firmly around her knot, making her twitch at the sensitivity. Alex squirted too much lube out of the bottle and swore. She clasped her shaft with it and groaned. It was so hot and swollen and ready. She could feel the weird throbbing in the knot that made her gut turn upside down when she looked at Kara. Would she actually get to knot Kara? Not just fuck her? It felt terrifying, but being tied with her, holding her, it was more than she'd ever even imagined. Most girls didn't like being knotted unless they were in heat too. It was polite to pull out. But she _wanted_ to be locked inside Kara in a way she'd never thought she'd wanted to be joined with anyone.

"Right," she said. "Right."

Kara looked at her and she looked back.

"I-- I don't know how to do this," Kara said, suddenly stammery and ashamed, and Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her quickly.

"It's okay. It's okay. We can figure it out."

Alex shifted, almost asking her to get on her hands and knees. That was the normal way; she was supposed to be on top of her, entering her from behind, but-- Alex wanted to see her face. Alex _needed_ to see her face, to make sure it was okay, to make sure any of this was okay.

"Lie down," Alex said, hearing the anxiousness in her own voice as she said it.

Kara shifted awkwardly onto her back.

"Knees apart."

Kara's knees flopped open and Alex held back a gasp. Oh God, she could see everything, the deep purple inside her, the way she was formed--differently than a human, but still dark and deep and inviting. Alex shuffled towards her on her knees and Kara closed up. Two curved shields of muscle slid out from either side, slotting one on top of each other, locking her away.

It was strange and gorgeous and Alex felt her breath trapped in her chest. Very gently, Alex let her hands curl around the outsides of Kara's bare thighs. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the inside of her leg. Kara gave a small gasp and looked at her. "What are you--"

Alex slid her fingers along the inside of Kara's thigh, right up to the lip guarding her dark protective shell. Kara squirmed, letting out a burst of involuntary laughter, like she was ticklish. A warm cascade of sparkles rushed through Alex’s chest. She had never thought her invulnerable Kryptonian could be ticklish. She grinned, pushing back her bangs that had fallen in her eyes. "Does this feel good?" Her fingers slipped against the dark smooth folds that had closed her off. "I don't want to do this _to_ you, I want to do this _with_ you. If you don't like it--"

Kara, cheeks pink, eyes wide, staring at her, her lips slightly parted. Alex moved her fingers again, finding a dark warm space tucked deep between her thighs, and Kara gasped, her head dropping back. "I-- yes, yes it feels good."

Alex felt a flicker of movement under her fingers. The muscles in the shell were moving. She found the edge, stroking along there, and Kara cried out. The sides flexed and drew back, leaving dark depths, a mystery, and Alex's fingers slid in, and Kara thrashed, kicking Alex in the shoulder a little too hard.

"Fuck," Alex swore.

"Oh no," Kara tried to squirm away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

But Alex was too hot to feel much pain at all. Her shaft was bobbing against the blankets, but even more, her mouth was wet, she wanted to be in that dark place inside Kara, she wanted to make her cry out, make her gasp and thrash and arch. She grabbed one of Kara's legs, moved it up, encouraging Kara to hike it over her shoulder, then moved the other. "Squish my ribcage a little if you need to react," Alex said. "Pull back if I yell."

Kara was wide-eyed and propping herself up on her elbows. "No, it's not safe. I'm not--"

Alex stuck out her chin. "I'm the alpha," she said. " _I'm_ the feral one. If I want you, I'm going to _have you._ "

Kara gave her a very incredulous look.

Alex set her jaw and grimaced. She ducked her head. “I want you to squish me. I think-- I think I’ll like it.”

Kara’s lips parted just slightly. “Oh,” she said, and let her legs rest around Alex’s ribs, warm and snug.

Alex bent her head. She tucked her thumbs to keep the sides parted and let her tongue slide out and dip into Kara.

Kara's legs clenched around her ribs like a vise. "Alex-- Alex _no_ , that's _dirty._ "

Alex lifted her head, her tongue tingling with the taste, it felt like sparkles, like pixie-sticks, and tasted dark and sweet and rich, and she _growled_. "Want it."

"You--"

"You know I'm a dirty human," Alex said, her throat rough. "Let me be as dirty as I want to be."

Kara’s eyes were wide as saucers, and Alex waited. She wanted to taste Kara again so bad. But if Kara didn’t like it, she wouldn’t. She licked her lips, tasting the traces of her. Kara’s breath caught and she clasped her lower lip between her teeth, then, never taking her eyes off Alex, she pushed her hips up a tiny bit towards Alex’s face. “Okay,” she said, her voice breathy and small.

Alex dove in again, lapping, letting her tongue slide all the way up, feeling different depths and textures, a pool of wet, a secret fold that she tried to unwind with her tongue, and Kara fell back, her hands clawing at the bedspread, her breath rough and gaspy. "Alex," she managed. "Alex. Rao, _Alex_."

This was it, this was what Alex had wanted so badly. She'd wanted to give Kara something she'd never have had without her. She wanted to be _special_ . She went deep, finding the things that made Kara squirm, taking her time, hoping what she was doing was working her up. Who knew if Kryptonians even had orgasms? Who knew what their sexual response mechanisms were? But she was going to do the best she could. It was so good too, she couldn't believe how good it was, how _interesting_ it was, how smart she felt with Kara gasping and crying out underneath her. She kissed and sucked and let her tongue snake into the deepest places. She could love her, make love to her. Finally, in one way, she wasn’t a total fuck-up.

Kara went stiff all of a sudden, her grip on Alex's ribs so tight they creaked, and then Kara arched. Something inside her shifted, a further opening, long tendril like strands tracing their way across Alex's face, and Alex groaned, feeling the flow of precum make the inside of her condom hot and slick. Her fingers found the space that the tendrils had locked away before, sliding in all the way to her knuckles, enveloped inside Kara’s strange, spiraling, interior petals.

"Rao, Alex," Kara was plucking at her shoulders, her legs had gone limp. "Come here, come-- come _in_."

Alex squirmed up her, their sweaty bodies squeaking against each other, and Kara tipped her head up to be kissed. Alex kissed her and kissed her, not wanting to do anything else for ages. But she felt the heat of her knot against Kara's belly, and now she knew what was inside her.

"Can I?" She wanted it, wanted it _so much_.

Kara nodded, looking at her, her eyes so blue. Alex swallowed hard then shifted around, finding her shaft with her hand, and groaning when she touched it. The knot was so sensitive, even her own hand felt like too much. Slowly, she pushed the tip down toward where Kara had been deepest. The tip found the dark warm space surrounded by tendrils and Kara gave a quiet, shuddering gasp. She started to whisper in Kryptonian, and Alex--though she'd stubbornly not let Kara teach her anything--still recognized the words from late at night when Kara was too sad to sleep and Alex couldn’t sleep either, knowing she was crying just a bed away. It was a prayer, or mantra really, to keep calm. Alex was throbbing, feeling Kara with her shaft, but also finding the tendrils creating a tense barrier, the one that had only opened up after ten minutes with her tongue. Alex pressed her head against Kara's shoulder and started whispering it along with her. Kara went stiff and her internal muscles closed around Alex's tip. Alex gave a shuddering gasp of pleasure at the feeling and held Kara's shoulders, finishing the chant even as Kara's voice faltered.

"You-- you know it?"

"I know it," Alex said.

Kara seemed to melt under her. Her fingers traced over Alex's cheek, and her insides unclenched. The net of tendrils unwound, parting for Alex. "Come in," she said again, and Alex let herself sink millimeter by millimeter into her deep dark heat. Slick as melted butter and hot as it too, she leaned in and kissed Kara’s mouth and chin as she shuffled her way in all the way to the top of her knot.

Kara gasped and shifted her hips under her, lifting herself to meet her. Through the condom, Alex felt something textured with her tip. "There? Does it feel good there?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Kara said, softly, her eyes fixed on Alex’s. There was trust in them, and the trust made Alex ache. She’d do anything to keep that trust, _anything._

Slowly, Alex drew partially out, and then pushed in again. She hit it, and Kara arched, giving a soft wail, and Alex lost it. She clutched at Kara's arms and started moving her hips. The tight press of Kara around her shaft, the roughness, everything. _Everything_ . She could do nothing but thrust and withdraw and gasp in time with Kara. Kara clutched at her with her thighs and Alex felt the ache and swell of her knot. It was big, it felt big, a strange growth on her shaft. Kara's hand snuck down there, finding her, feeling her. Alex felt her orgasm approach, so close so _much_ in a way that fooling around on her own had never been. And then Kara turned her over, dropped her on her back, and sank down on her knot, taking it all the way into her. Kara’s mouth opened, surprise, strain. Something-- those tendrils that had stroked her face, locked around Alex’s knot and gripped it as tight as a fist.

Alex gasped and cried out and came.

Kara's hands clutched at her shoulders, and Alex felt her collarbone pop, but the pain was _nothing_ , nothing in comparison to the way Kara was holding her inside so tight, the sensation of release, the way her knot was emptying itself inside Kara, the way they were locked together.

Kara held her between her thighs and Alex, moving gingerly, cupped her ass settling them flush.

"You're hurt," Kara said.

"M fine," Alex said softly. "We're tied. I never--" She'd never thought about being tied really. I was always an inconvenience, why she shouldn't knot someone without asking. But Kara had put her down and _taken_ her knot, and tied her up with her own laces inside. "I love you."

It was thoughtless and stupid and sexually driven, but Kara's eyes went wide and then she flushed, shutting them, a tear dripping down her face. It made Alex ache, more than her collarbone, more than the throb in her knot.

"Come here," Alex mumble, flapping her hand so Kara would lie down on top of her. "Come here. I want to hold you."

Carefully, avoiding her fractured collarbone, Kara let herself lie on top of Alex. "I never wanted--" she started. "I never felt-- I never thought it would be like this."

"Me neither," Alex said, stroking her hair, closing her eyes to feel the throb of her slow-twitch orgasm pushing itself out in autonomic spurts of cum that stretched her condom and oozed back along her shaft. "I'm glad it was you. I'm-- I'm glad it was you."

They lay there, Kara squirming once or twice as the condom gooshed uncomfortably inside her. Alex grasping her hips and shuffling in deeper, not willing to let her go yet. "You like jokes, right?" Alex asked.

Kara's brow twitched.

"What do you call an omega with a knot?"

Kara frowned. "What?"

"Full," Alex said, then choked on the first stupid dirty joke her brain had come up with and she'd decided to tell.

Kara snorted lightly. "Dumb," she said.

"I know."

But Kara was smiling against her shoulder.

"What do you call a human who just had sex with an alien?"

Kara's mouth pursed and she prodded gently at Alex's collarbone. "Broken?" she suggested.

"Xenophiliated," Alex finished. It was nonsense, she didn’t care.

Kara laughed, for real, and warmth spread through Alex’s chest. Kara looked at her, and seemed to see something in her face that was unexpected. She went still. Alex hoped she was seeing the strange thing Alex was feeling right now.

Slowly, Alex pushed her hair off her shoulder, baring her neck. She bent her head away, exposing it a little more. "I know you're not-- I know Kryptonians don't-- I know I couldn't mark you if I tried and Alphas aren't supposed to--" Alex swallowed hard. "You can put your teeth into me if you want."

Kara watched her steadily for a long time. "Not yet," she said finally, and Alex felt a clench inside her.

 _Not yet._ It meant maybe someday. It meant Alex had to deserve it.

"Okay," Alex said, swallowing again. "I'll hold you to that."

Eventually, her knot released and Kara's tendrils drew back. Slowly, Alex pulled out of her, finding the condom coated with a rainbow-shimmering slick substance. She hustled to the bathroom, holding it on so it didn't slip and get gross stuff on her rug. She peeled it off, wrapped it in a bundle of toilet paper and dropped it in the wastebasket. Kara followed her in. "You're hurt."

Alex gave it a prod. "Hairline fracture, yeah?"

Kara eyed it; Alex felt a little uncomfortable at having someone see her bones. Then Kara nodded.

"I'm okay,” Alex said. “But I'm gross. Shower?"

Kara looked surprised.

Alex smiled. "Make sure I don't fall?"

Kara's soapy hands slid all over her body and Alex sighed into her touch. This part of rut wasn't so bad. She felt a little fuzzy, but warm and soft and relaxed. Kara smelled a little like her now, even after the shower, and she smelled a little like Kara. It was like having a place she belonged.

After the shower, they made their way back down to the sofa, and wrapped up in the blanket. Alex let Kara pick the movie, and let her get Alex's old sling out of her closet from the last time she broke her arm, and Alex curled up in the crook of Kara's arm and let the familiar movie wash over her. If she could spend every rut like this, she'd be happy.

Mom had been in and out while they were upstairs, and Alex was glad they hadn’t stunk up the living room. At five, Dad called and said he'd be going out with the guys and they should order a pizza. At seven, full of pizza, Alex's rut made itself known again and she snuggled into Kara, and Kara slid her hand down the waistband of Alex’s sweatpants and played with her knot.

They went to bed early, making sure the door was shut and a t-shirt was stuffed against the bottom. Kara climbed into Alex's bed to avoid the sweaty sheets that still hadn't dried. Alex woke her up rutting against her leg in her sleep, and they tangled together, kissing lazily. Alex slid her fingers into Kara, and Kara let Alex grind off on her hip.

In the morning, Alex, hard again, woke her with kisses on her lower belly. Kara rolled over and Alex slid in from behind, but her shoulder wasn't up to it, so they reshuffled, Kara on top. As Kara rode her, the tendrils emerged from her longer now, slender and shifting like seagrasses. They wound themselves up, and found Alex's entrance, right under her knot. Alex shuddered and thrashed as she was penetrated, her shaft snug inside Kara. The sensation made her feel like she was upside down, like the world was spinning and bouncing all over the place, like her whole body was filled with chilly swaying strands of seagrass. Her orgasm was tight and hot and all over her body, and Alex went limp afterwards, still inside Kara, still full of Kara's tendrils, and they laid together again, close and intimate and warm.

"That was--" Alex could not even describe how she felt about that. She knew female alphas could get fucked as well as fuck, but she'd never been into males or other alphas so she'd never even thought about it, and she'd never thought about it with a non-human either. She had never imagined it would feel like a comet coming into orbit, like being wrenched out of her path and dropped right into the place she belonged. "I don’t have words for you did to me."

Kara propped herself on her elbows and looked down at her wryly. "Xenophiliated."

Alex snorted, and then they laughed, falling together, arms wrapping around each other, still joined and not ever wanting to let go.

#

Alex was fresh from her rut on Monday and had gone into school early for science club. She didn't see Kara until lunch, when she spotted her at a table on the other side of the cafeteria with her friends. Vicki pulled Alex to the side, sniffed, and smiled at her. "You're . . . looking good," Vicki said.

Alex couldn't help her smirk. She _felt_ good. She felt like an alpha in a way she hadn’t before. Or maybe-- maybe she felt like less of a fuck-up. "Thanks."

Vicki was as pretty as ever, perfect make-up, hot clothes. "You smell like you had an interesting weekend. Someone visit from out of town? You know, if you ever need someone more convenient to help with something like that . . ." she suggested teasingly. "And maybe we could hang out on Friday. There's a movie I want to see."

Alex couldn't quite believe this. Somehow something about the way her scent had changed after her first rut had turned her from a friend into Prime Alpha Meat. It was exciting. She'd _wanted_ this, even if she hadn't admitted to herself that she wanted it.

She glanced over toward the other end of the cafeteria. Kara was at her table, presiding over her group of friends with the casual authority that made her read as an alpha. If Alex admitted that they'd hooked up, most people would think that she was hooking up with another alpha. That was a great way to lose the Prime Alpha Meat description. It would be hooking up with her foster-sister too, and it would totally get back to her mom, who would Not Be Pleased. Even Dad would look at her with disappointment. _This isn’t taking care of Kara, Alex._

Kara glanced over just then and met her eyes. Her mouth was wry, a little soft, with what looked like forgiveness almost, as if it would be fine if Alex went out with Vicki, hooked up with her for her next rut, as if she expected it. It wouldn't matter, except in one way--Alex knew that if she did it would never get Kara's teeth in her neck.

It hit hard. She looked back to Vicky, the immediate vibrant omega scent of her, the clear pheromone blast of her interest. But Kara--

Kara didn’t smell like an omega, she smelled like nothing else, like stardust and sadness and home. Kara wasn’t normal, she wasn’t easy, she hit too hard and hated this world and didn’t _fit._ Kara wasn’t even a risk to her status, she was an ejector-seat button, a forfeit, a towel in the ring. She was ugly clothes and no sense of style, she was words used wrong and dismissive comments about everything Alex loved, she was responsibility and her parent’s favorite and galactic-levels of loneliness. But she was blue eyes and an unexpected laugh and warm arms and _hope_ . That was the thing Alex couldn’t let go of. She was _hope_. Even though she’d lost everything, even though Alex had been cruel to her over and over again, even though this world was strange and flimsy and a place she didn’t belong, she tried again.

She gave Alex a chance to try again.

"Sorry," Alex said. "I've got plans."

She waved at Vicki and strode across the cafeteria to where Kara sat. She'd turned back to her friend, talking as if she didn't care what Alex had said, as if she didn't need to listen because it was already a done deal, as if she knew there was no way Alex would pick her.

Well, it wasn't a done deal. Alex straddled her lap and plopped down into it. Kara, in her ill-fitting sweatshirt and jeans, her mussed hair and un-made-up face gaped at her, not expecting a lapful of alpha.

"Hi," Alex said and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kara's lips. "Want to do something on Friday?"

Kara looked utterly astonished. Slowly, understanding then brightness wrote its way across her face. "Really?"

"Really," Alex said.

Kara smiled, slow and soft. Her surprise faded as if she’d always known that this was who Alex was, as if she’d known what she could be. Alex wanted to be that for her, wanted to be as kind as she expected, and never surprise her with cruelty.

"I'd like that," Kara said.

Buoyant, Alex grinned dumbly at her favorite alien. (Superman didn’t have a chance in the competition. Worf came in second.) Kara, proud as an alpha, smiled back.

"What do you call the alien with a lapful of alpha?" Alex whispered into Kara's ear.

Kara chuckled, making a face. "I don't know. What? 'Kara'? 'Lucky'?"

Alex flushed to hear 'lucky,' and offered her punchline.

"Mine."

Kara laughed softly and let her hands rest on Alex’s waist, bravely and confidently and full of hope. Alex cupped her cheeks, leaning in to take her mouth in a kiss. She would not let Kara down, not again, no matter what anyone said or how anyone treated them. It was a responsibility Alex was ready to take.

There was another responsibility she wanted too.

Alex quietly swore to herself that she would make Kara laugh every day of her life.

#


	2. The Great Deep Throat Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara needs a little advice and Maggie offers a practical demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the filth. Pre-Supersanvers.

Kara wasn't entirely sure how she'd ended up on this sofa--Maggie's sofa, in Maggie's apartment--spilling her troubles to her sister's ex-girlfriend. She didn't like Maggie. She'd hurt Alex, over and over again. First she'd rejected her, and then, when she got over whatever issue had caused that, they'd dated for like six months, and then they'd broken up. Alex had been angry and pale and totally silent on the subject with Kara, which had confused and upset her. She didn't like Alex being sad or shaky or emotional in ways she usually wasn't, particularly when it was about other people. She didn't like it when she was emotional about Kara either, but at least Kara could fix it then, hug her on the sofa and eat ice cream with her and tell her how much she loved her. But Maggie had done something to really hurt her, and she wouldn’t talk about it, and Kara couldn’t fix it, so she gave Alex the space she asked for and tried not to be hurt that Alex would rather deal with this alone.

Even after the six months of dating, Kara didn't know Maggie that well. Alex had always been private, and she was private with her girlfriend too. She brought her around to game night sometimes, but Maggie didn't talk a lot in big groups. So when the break up happened, Kara hadn’t been able to guess what had caused it. They’d seemed pretty happy. They were definitely having too much sex. (Kara’s habit of checking up on Alex whenever her heartrate got above 150 had to be curtailed.)

After the break up, Kara hadn't really expected to see Maggie again.

But Alex was out of town for the weekend, and Kara needed some advice, and she'd forgotten that Alex was gone, she'd forgotten that the third story walk-up in a rough part of town wasn't a place she could find Alex when she was missing, forgotten to check for her heartbeat, and she'd ended up tapping on Maggie's door without really thinking about it. In retrospect, the fact that Maggie was concerned about her made sense. She was really out of it.

Maggie had opened the door, and Kara had stared, shocked to see the woman in a black tank top with a puzzled, worried scowl on her face. "Kara. Hey. What is it? Is Alex all right?"

"I-- um-- yes," Kara stammered. It took her a moment to get ahold of herself. "Sorry. I came here by mistake. She's in Geneva. I just--"

Maggie gave her a suspicious look, pushing her silky hair behind her ear. “Are  _ you _ all right?”

“I--” ‘of course’ Kara tried to say, but the words died before they reached her tongue. They weren’t a lie, but they felt like one.

Maggie tipped her head, gesturing with it towards the inside. "Come in,” she said. “I'm not Alex, but you look like you need to talk."

Kara had tried to refuse, but Maggie had narrowed her eyes and given her a ‘get into the back of my car because we’re going down to the station’ cop-look. A little cowed Kara obediently followed Maggie in, sat as-and-where directed, and took the proffered alien-brand beer. She was a little grateful that someone was telling her what to do. That was how Kara ended up on the sofa in her sister’s ex-girlfriend’s apartment, watching Maggie fuss with a snack tray that Kara was going to eat in four bites.

The alien brand beer was nice. She finished it.

"Do you have another?"

Maggie tossed her a second, and Kara sipped it, sinking into the soft buzz it surrounded her head with. It wasn’t all too different from how she’d been feeling before--exhausted and a little down--but it was kinder and she was grateful.

She was just so tired.

"What's bugging you, Not-So-Little Danvers?"

"Why do you have alien beers in your fridge?" Kara asked. She didn't really want to talk about this to Maggie. Alex would have been awkward enough. Alex's ex was just a 'why was she even here' moment?

Though, considering the topic weighing on her mind, maybe Alex would have been even more awkward.

"I have alien friends?" Maggie said. She had an O’Douls for herself. "That's one of the kinds that won't kill me either. I like them, though they really put me out the next day."

Kara frowned, trying to remember something that she thought Alex had mentioned once. "You have alien friends. You've dated aliens."

"Sure."

That was a thought.

Maggie seemed totally relaxed at the question too. She was in sweats, her feet bare and when she sat down near Kara she pulled them up onto the sofa cushion, wrapping her arm around her knees. She really was pretty. Kara guessed she got why Alex had come out for her, even if it hadn't worked out in the end.

Maggie squinted at her, as if she was trying to cold read her, and then she sat back, an oddly gentle expression coming over her. "Alex said you were dating someone. You got together around when we did. You still dating him?"

"Yeah," Kara said. She hadn't really hidden the fact she was dating Mon-El. Not that she could have if she'd wanted to. Mon-El had announced it to the whole DEO after they'd hooked up for the first time. Kara hadn't been sure yet whether it was going to be anything more than a hook-up, but once everyone knew about it, she didn't feel like she could back out.

And, well, he'd been her first time. It felt . . . slutty to not even try to date the guy who'd been her first time.

She hadn't told him that, though. Somehow, the idea of him knowing he'd taken her virginity was more power than she wanted him to have over her. So she faked having done it before.

The first couple of times it was fine. He was in a romantic mood, he'd hold her close, he'd enter her slowly, kissing her and telling her she was beautiful. But that hadn't lasted. He was still complimentary, but he was a little cruder, grabbing her butt or her breasts from behind. He wanted to show off his strength, lift her up and manhandle her. He was strong compared to a human, but Kara was a lot stronger than him, so for her his show of strength wasn't all that impressive. But reminding him that she could lift him up and manhandle him even more easily would hurt his feelings. He was a little more sensitive than she'd expected for someone who hadn’t really blinked before he was putting his 'Daxamian Hammer' into that girl from CatCo right after losing his entire world.

He also wanted her to do things for him. They'd be on the couch, watching a show (Kara had never loved Alex's taste in television, but she preferred her choices to Mon-El's--all of his were either violent or raunchy) and he'd have his knees spread wide, forcing her to sit awkwardly. And then he'd hold her hand. At first she'd thought it was sweet. But every time he'd gently move her hand over until it was resting on his dick.

She got the idea eventually.

She put up with him urging her down between his legs and asking her to put it in her mouth. She put up with him yanking it in her face until he came, spattering her with gunk that smelled like rancid milk. She felt like she had to. She couldn't say ‘I don’t feel comfortable with that,’ because he'd say she just had to try it and it would be fine, or try to teach her, or whine at her until she gave in. She'd thought about breaking up with him, but she couldn’t think of a reason why she should. He was . . . fine. She liked him fine. The sex stuff was fine too, and he still did cuddle well and was romantic on occasion. 

But they'd been cuddling in bed a few evenings ago, and he'd snuggled into her shoulder and said, "you know what I'd love for my birthday, babe. I'd love it if you deep-throated me."

Kara didn't know what that was. She said, 'Sure,' anyway, warm from the cuddling, and curled into him. 'Sounds sexy.' And Mon-El had gotten as hard as a pipe and kissed her everywhere with his scratchy stubble until she was laughing and they had good sex and Kara had slept hard and been happy.

So, now she had to follow through.

But once she’d found out what it was, the idea of it, of figuring out how to do it, of making sure she didn’t do it wrong, of pretending that it wasn’t her first time made her feel so tired.

"Do you know how to deep throat?" Kara asked.

Maggie had been taking a sip of her beer at that very moment, and it shot straight out of her nose. "Do I-- do I  _ what? _ "

Kara went stiff. It had been an inappropriate question to ask her sister's ex-girlfriend. Maybe even a stupid one: her sister's  _ lesbian _ ex-girlfriend.

"Why do you-- does he-- does Alex know--" Maggie was stammering half questions that Kara couldn't really follow.

Kara shrank back on the couch. "Sorry. It was a dumb question."

Maggie fell silent. She stared at her. Then she set her jaw. "I do," she said, with finality.

Kara paused. "What?"

Maggie shrugged. "Sure. I had a girlfriend back in college who was really into it. She kind of-- it was a thing for her, to see me with my throat full of cock. No hands too. In the end . . . it wasn't a great relationship, but I was seventeen and she was twenty-eight and I didn't know better, so I did what she asked."

"Oh," Kara said, a clutch in her chest and a plummeting feeling in her stomach. In one utterance, Maggie had shifted from Alex's ex, who she was suspicious of and didn't much like, to someone vulnerable, with a real and not particularly pleasant sexual past, and the sudden rush of protectiveness felt like whiplash. Maggie had been a kid, and someone had taken advantage of that and made her do things she didn't like. That wasn't  _ okay _ . Even if she'd hurt Alex, that still wasn't okay.

"It’s important to be able to say no when you’re not comfortable with something." Maggie reached out and Kara startled at the comforting grip on her arm. "Is your boyfriend asking you to do that for him? Do you feel safe saying no to him?"

"I'm--" Kara stared at her. "I'm  _ Supergirl _ ."

Maggie's lips pursed. "Yeah, and?"

Kara dropped back into the sofa. She really hadn’t expected this. The question made sense, knowing Maggie had been hurt like that. But she'd been a kid. Kara wasn't a kid. And she felt totally safe saying no to Mon-El. She just also always felt too tired to do it. He wouldn’t hurt her, he’d just nag at it or pout and be hurt until she figured saying yes was less annoying. And feeling tired didn’t have anything to do with him. She'd felt tired since she got back from space. He made it better. It was nice to have someone to hold her at night. Mon-El wasn't the best at it, but she couldn't go to Alex when she had a girlfriend, and even after she'd seemed uncomfortable with it in a way she hadn't been before she’d come out. Mon-El was better than nothing.

"I'm fine," Kara said. "I just--" She couldn't say that Mon-El had asked, not without setting off Maggie's bad-boyfriend alert. "I thought it would be a sexy birthday present for him." There, people did that, didn't they?

Maggie snorted. "And you were going to ask Alex for help? Alex who thinks you should be kept in a convent and gets squirmy around a too human-looking dildo?"

Kara scowled. "Don't talk about Alex. You fucked it up with her, you don't get to talk like you know her best just because you were her first girlfriend."

Maggie went still. Her lips tightened and she looked away. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

Kara grumbled acknowledgement of the apology, but felt unsettled by Maggie’s response. She  _ didn't _ know what had happened to make Maggie and Alex break up. She was treading on uncertain ground. She rose, the beer hitting her unexpectedly, and she wobbled a bit. "I should go."

" _ No _ ."

Kara paused. Maggie had sounded just a little desperate. Was she . . . lonely?

"I mean--" Maggie smiled awkwardly. "--You came to the right place. If you want sex tips for aliens, I'm your girl."

Kara hesitated. Really? "You’ll-- you'd teach me how?"

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding. "Yeah, I can teach you how."

Kara slowly sank back down onto the couch. "Oh," she said. "I'd-- I'd appreciate that."

There was a moment of weirdness, them both silent. This didn't feel like something she should be doing with Alex's ex, but it also felt like Maggie was the best option. If it was humiliating or went terribly, they wouldn't have to see each other again. They wouldn't even have to admit that this happened.

"So," Maggie said, leaning back and taking another sip of her beer. "What is it about deep-throating that concerns you? Gag reflex? Pain?"

Kara shrugged a little. "Nothing really hurts me. I'm Supergirl."

Maggie didn't smile in response at that; she looked soft and a little concerned. Kara, oddly, felt the urge to explain more. "I mean, I feel things, and I know that they would hurt for other people. But it's like my body doesn't actually go  _ pain _ until it's pretty traumatic. So I get sensations, like, the pinching feeling when he enters me, and it's uncomfortable if he jabs me in the back of the throat, but it doesn't  _ hurt _ ."

Maggie's brow furrowed. "What does pleasure feel like?" she asked.

Kara paused. She hadn't expected that question. "I-- I guess it feels normal. Like it feels warm and comfortable, and sometimes it gets to that feeling you have when you finally scratch an itch you've been dying to scratch, and it's just scritch scritch scritch, and then it burns a little, but you feel warm and less itchy."

Maggie smiled, just slightly, in a way like she understood, but it wasn't really the answer she was looking for. Kara hesitated, not sure what else to say.

"You blow him sometimes?"

Kara pressed her lips together. "I-- yes." She hesitated. "I mean, that's normal, right? It's a normal thing people do."

"Sure," Maggie said, her voice still strangely soft. She sounded compassionate, gentle in a way that Kara hadn't felt she needed since she'd . . . had she gotten over her parents and her world? No. She hadn't gotten over it. She'd been faced too often by the fact that she really hadn't. Since she'd put them out of her head. Since she'd pretended to be fine so she could function. Alex knew it was fake, but gave her her dignity. Maggie's reaction was a lot like Alex's, but Kara was a lot less comfortable knowing that Maggie thought she was faking being okay. "If you enjoy it."

"Oh, he does."

"I'm sure," Maggie seemed to be holding back a small laugh. "Do you?"

Kara shrugged. "Don't mind much. I wish it tasted less unpleasant. And . . . it's a little boring. It takes so long for him to come."

Maggie nodded. "If he had to rate your blowjobs 1-10, what do you think he'd give you?"

Kara stiffened. What were these questions? "A ten, obviously."

"To your face or to his friends?"

"He wouldn't talk about--" Kara hesitated. Daxamians were different about sex. Maybe he would talk about it. It made her feel . . . bad, to think about him telling people about what she did for him in bed. Did he say things like that? Like 'Supergirl sucked my cock today'? She sighed. Of course he told his friends. He wouldn’t understand why he shouldn’t, and explaining would be too hard. It was so tiring that ‘it makes me uncomfortable’ always required him to spend fifteen minutes telling her why she shouldn’t feel that way, and how it wasn’t her fault for being raised as a prudish Kryptonian. He was always saying how she exceeded expectations for a  _ prudish Kryptonian.  _ He’d love to tell his friends he’d banged a Kryptonian, but Daxamian pride wouldn’t let him say she was amazing. "Maybe a six," she said.

Maggie nodded, as if she'd expected Kara to not be very good at blow jobs. Kara found that offensive. 

"The thing about deepthroating is that it's a pretty great sensation for him, but it's really not great for you. A regular blow job feels pretty great. Adding deepthroating is an advanced blowjob, but if you're not comfortable giving head, adding deepthroating might just make it more awkward and disappointing. And it’s important to know why he wants it. Some people just like it because of the symbolism and the power dynamic. And, well, it does look pretty intense." Maggie touched her throat. "It's not supposed to take something like that inside it. That's why we have a gag reflex. It cuts off your airflow and if he's big enough, you can see it reshape your throat. My ex always wanted to see it. She wanted to know I had something ‘disgusting’ in a place it didn't belong. She thought penises were vile, but for her that meant she loved seeing me take them. She just didn't want them near her."

Every word felt like a Kryptonite bullet. Kara wasn't  _ bad _ at blow jobs. She just . . . kind of felt that when she did them and he patted her on the head that he was giving her points for effort. But she wasn't trying to make them better by adding deepthroating. Mon-El had just asked her to try it. And there was no way Mon-El was only into it to see her do something gross.

"He wouldn't-- he wouldn't want to do something that's only disgusting."

Her voice was sharp enough that Maggie put up her hands in defense and shook her head. "It's not. That's not what I meant. It's just another sex act. It's only disgusting if you think of it that way. It does feel really good. Some people are really proud of their skills and love doing it to please their penis-adjacent friends. Whether or not it's disgusting depends on the baggage people bring to it."

Kara felt tangled up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Was  _ she _ the one who thought it was disgusting? She'd wandered into a mess she didn't want to be in. "But if I can't make it feel good--"

"You can. You really can. I’m sorry, I’m not trying to denigrate your skills. I'm just coming at this from a perspective where people use dildos and shit and there's a lot more kink and a lot less basic hedonism. It’s harder to do it with a strap-on than a real cock, and if you don’t have the sensation, it’s all about the associations. My ex never even thought of the Daxamian dildo."

Kara paused. "What?"

"What?" Maggie seemed startled by the question and hesitated in her spiel of defense. She frowned. "Oh, the Daxamian dildo? Daxam made some badass sex toys. This one is a feeldoe sort of thing which actually links up to your neural network. It feels just like you have a cock. You get a BJ with that, and you  _ know _ what's good."

Kara opened her mouth, then closed it again. Daxam made that kind of stuff? Mon-El hadn't mentioned toys at all. Did he know? Did he not like them? Or did he think she was too much of a  _ prudish Kryptonian _ to play?

Maggie was watching her. "You know, that actually might be a good idea here."

Kara blinked, coming out of her train of thought with a jolt. "What?"

"I mean, one of the reasons your blow jobs might be coming in at a 6/10 could be that you don't know how it feels. If you knew, you could develop some techniques to really up your game. And you could try getting deepthroated and see if you think it feels good enough to be worth the discomfort."

Kara hesitated. "But-- who would give it to me?"

"Oh, well--" Maggie glanced around, as if she expected someone to appear out of the woodwork. "Your boy-- yeah, not if you want this to be a surprise. Um." She shrugged and offered an uncomfortable smile. "There's always me."

Kara stared at her. "You'd give me a blow job." There were nineteen things wrong with that idea, and Kara hadn't even counted all of them.

Maggie's shoulders slumped. She gave a weak little shrug. "If you wanted. It wouldn't be a big deal. Unless you think your boyfriend would flip out. I don't want to get you hurt. Wouldn't make a difference for me. Haven't really even dated since--"

She didn't finish the thought. But Kara did.  _ Since Alex _ . It had been nearly six months. What  _ had _ broken them up?

"Maggie, I really don't know--"

Maggie put her hands up. "It's totally cool if you don't want to. I'm not  _ asking _ . I'd just do it if you think it would help." She was talking too quickly, as if she’d seen pity on Kara’s face and it was the last thing she wanted. “But let's grab the big boy anyway, because it is a Daxamian model, and your BF is Daxamian too, right? It will be good as a visual aid.

Kara, feeling like she'd been flying and had suddenly dropped into the vacuum of space, nodded.

"Right." Maggie ducked off into her bedroom and brought out a smooth box made of what looked like shiny molded metal. She hit some buttons on the top and the box opened by itself. Kara peeked inside.

On silver brackets sat a dark red and black  _ kaxif _ .

It had the same long flare to the head as Mon-El's, the button-like nobbly bits down at the base. It even seemed to strain at the skin a little, like it was so erect it couldn't bear it. The only thing that made it clear it wasn't a disembodied Daxamian or Kryptonian penis was the coloring and the smooth base.

"How's it compare?" Maggie asked.

Kara swallowed. "It's a little bigger than him."

There was a tight flash of a smile on Maggie's face and then she shook her head. "It actually adjusts a bit when it gets put on. It settles in to fit you. It gets shorter and thicker for me, and for Alex--"

She stopped, looking uncomfortable and a little stricken, like she hadn’t thought about that in a while, like she hadn’t accepted she wouldn’t see that again. Kara flushed red. She didn't need to know what the strap-on looked like on Alex. It had been bad enough to accidentally look in and see Alex having sex, which had happened more often than she really wanted it to while she and Maggie had been together, she didn't need  _ details _ . But just the suggestion that Alex had put this on, that she'd tried out having a  _ kaxif _ made Kara's stomach twist. Alex wasn't-- she shouldn't-- But it was Alex’s life--her sex life. Kara didn't get to have a say in how adventurous she could be, even if it made Kara feel left behind. 

And if Alex, who was awkward and  _ actually _ prudish and uncomfortable around sex had tried it on, maybe it wasn't all that out of line for Kara to try it on too.

Now Maggie was giving her a curious sort of smile, like she was reading the feelings flickering across Kara’s face and hoping that this was going to go well. She wanted to help. "You . . . want to try it on?"

Kara stared at her. Then she stared at the dildo. Then back at Maggie.

Maggie put up her hands. "I know this is weird, but take it, go into the bathroom. I'll be out here if you need help. Just see how it feels."

Kara stared at the  _ kaxif _ for a long time. She bit her lip. It was strange, the way she was feeling, unfamiliar. She felt a little purr of heat in her gut, and licked her lips again. Her mouth seemed wet but her lips felt dry. This was nothing like the soft joy of being kissed and making love, but it felt . . . it felt like arousal. Was this what Mon-El felt when he grabbed her boobs and rubbed himself against her ass? Was this the dirtier kind of arousal?

"Yeah," she said. "I want to try it on."

Alone in the bathroom with the icy cold dildo in her hand she was starting to doubt her enthusiasm. She shucked her pants and underwear and then held up the dildo, trying to sort of see how it would fit--no that was upside down. There were no straps and the end was totally blunt and flat. How was it supposed to stay on? But when she got it right side up and the cold base hit her pelvis, suddenly the metal turned liquid and slid across her skin. She gasped and yelped as the dildo reshaped itself. That cool metal slid inside her, all the way up to a sensitive place, and then there was the sensation of heat, and the shaft swelled in her hand and grew hot, and then-- and then she could feel her own grip on it.

Holy Rao. She could feel it. The shaft had softened in her hand, metal transmuting into a loose curve of flesh. It bounced a little as she moved, and she released it, feeling it slip down her thighs, hanging and wobbling around. What an odd sensation. Kara glanced up to see herself reflected in the mirror on the back of the door. She had a  _ kaxif, _ a penis, a cock. Slowly, she stripped off her shirt too and stood there, naked, staring at herself.

The color had changed to match her skin. It was long and large, smooth and well shaped. It seemed comfortable there, settled in the crook of her thighs. It didn't look odd with her breasts or the curve of her hips, and almost seemed to match those curves, a further artistry of a nude body.

The cock warmed and twitched slightly. Kara flushed. Was she so attracted to herself she'd give herself a hard-on? But as she contemplated, she found herself smiling a little. It was big and sensitive and there was no way she could get her jeans back on, but she kind of liked it. She patted it. Maybe she could see why Mon-El would want her to like his and give it attention.

Hers was better though.

"Maggie?" Kara called out. "Do you have any loose pants?"

"Sure." Maggie offered a pile of clothes through the door and Kara took them, then blinked. This wasn't exactly what she'd asked for. It was better. There was a pair of comfy grey sweats and a singlet undershirt and snug boxer briefs, and then a flannel overshirt. Kara slipped on the boxer briefs and adjusted herself to fit comfortably in them. She slid her fingers into the y-front and touched her cock. It made a sensation like sparks go off in her stomach. This was . . . so strange.

The sweats went on after and she left off her bra to put on the singlet and flannel. She looked in the mirror again and took out her Kara-Danvers-ponytail and braided her hair back loosely instead. She tried the glasses, then took them off again. They were too Kara-Danvers. Right now she felt like someone else.

Slowly, in her bare feet, she stepped out of the bathroom. Maggie glanced over at her and smiled, the warmth on her face so honest that Kara's gut clenched again.

"You look good."

"It's a comfy way to look good."

Maggie shrugged, still grinning. "It's easier to feel sexy when you're comfortable." Her eyes drifted down. Kara bit her lip again, she responded to that look. Something about Maggie's dark eyes and the ripple of muscle in her arms and back had always made Kara feel  _ weird _ . She'd thought it was jealousy.  _ (Of course Alex would like her, of course she'd lose Alex to her.) _ The way her dick responded made it pretty clear it was more complex than that.

Maggie's eyes widened a little. "You're-- you're big, aren't you?"

Kara looked down. She wasn't tenting or anything, but the sweats didn't hide the bulge in her boxer briefs. "I dunno. It just looked . . . like it fit. Like you said."

Maggie looked at it, then looked at her, and then her throat flexed, like she was swallowing. "How-- how are you feeling about it?"

Kara had an urge then, a vision--Maggie's mouth, around it. It was big, wasn't it? She'd have to open wide. She couldn't talk with her mouth full of cock. She couldn't-- she couldn't hurt Alex again if she was on her knees for Kara.

The thought made her stomach drop out and any tumescence recede. Mon-El didn't think like that about her, did he? Giving him a blow job wasn't to put her in her place, was it? No, he was always too happy, to appreciative. He just loved his cock and wanted her to love it. He wasn't . . . angry, like her.

Kara cupped her cock and bit her lip. "It's . . . an interesting experience. Thanks for letting me try it."

Maggie ducked her head, her shoulders giving an aww-shucks sort of shrug. "Anything for a Danvers."

Kara went still. There was so much regret in that. Alex had been hurt, but Kara hadn't thought that Maggie might have been just as hurt. Maggie might not have intended them to break up. Maybe Alex was the one who'd pulled away, who'd left.

It was hard enough for Kara when Alex pulled away and got private and wouldn’t snuggle on the couch or in bed with her, but she still had  _ Alex _ . Maggie didn't even have that.

"Do you want to-- to watch something?" Kara asked.

Maggie looked startled.

"I kind of want to get used to having it," Kara said, gesturing at her crotch. But, honestly, she wasn’t even thinking about the  _ kaxif _ . She just didn’t want to leave, not while Maggie still looked so sad. "We could hang out? If you're not busy."

"Uh, no. I'm free. What-- what do you want to watch?"

Kara tried to get comfortable on the couch, adjusting herself a few times, and Maggie pulled up Netflix and offered her the remote. She sat by Kara, not quite close enough to touch, but close enough for Kara to catch the scent of her hair.

Kara found the 'continue watching' line and flipped automatically to the Good Place, then froze. This was Maggie's account, but nearly all the 'continue watching' were the same as hers.

"If there's nothing here, I've got other streaming too."

Kara turned to her. "What's your favorite tv show?" she asked abruptly.

"Um, Brooklyn 99, why?"

Kara's lips parted. "Second fave?"

"Uh, I have a thing for Foyle's War."

"Odd," Kara said. She also liked Foyle’s War but it wasn’t her favorite. She wondered if Maggie had seen the Phryne Fisher Mysteries yet. "But intriguing. Third favorite."

"Right now? Marvelous Mrs. Maisel?"

Kara crossed her arms across her chest. She couldn’t be guessing Kara’s favorites, could she? "How do you feel about the Wire?" Alex never shut up about that show.

"It's fine, but I like to not be at work when I'm not at work?"

"And Springbreakers?"

"What even is that?"

"MTV reality show about college students having sex and doing drugs on spring break."

"That sounds terrible."

Kara sighed. It was terrible. Mon-El loved it. "You have my taste in TV."

Maggie paused, then she smiled, hesitant but seeming a little pleased, like she liked having something in common with Kara, like she wanted them to be friends. "Yeah? Is that why Alex put so many of my favorite shows off limits? She wanted to watch them with you?"

"Maybe." That hurt too, because the Sister-TV-Nights hadn't recovered after the break-up either. Maggie had lost Alex, but Kara felt like she had too.

Kara switched to Jane the Virgin, an old ep she'd seen four or five times and leaned back against the couch. Maggie was near enough for Kara to feel her body heat like an aura. Slowly, she relaxed too and Kara breathed out.

A few laughs into the episode, Maggie's thigh was against hers, the saggy old couch pushing them together. Kara raised her arm and let it rest along the back of the couch. Maggie's shoulder settled into her side. She was so small for someone so tough. It would be easy to wrap her up, to hold her like a boy at the movies. And, well, she’d offered a blow-job, maybe it would be all right for Kara to touch her, even if Kara wasn’t planning for it go that far. Kara slowly let her arm fall, wrapping around Maggie. Maggie gave her a tense dark look, and then turned back to the tv, letting her hand rest on Kara's thigh.

One episode ended, the next began. Maggie smelled good, she felt good, small and yet sturdy under her arm. Kara's  _ kaxif _ felt sensitive, not hard but  _ interested _ , open to being touched. She didn't touch it. Maggie's hand on her thigh was so close and absorbing. She didn’t want a  _ blow job _ , but maybe just . . . Very gently, she shifted her hips a tiny bit, slanting her leg so Maggie's hand slipped. Her fingers brushed against Kara's cock. A gorgeous sensation shot through it and into Kara’s belly. Maggie went tense. She looked over again, her eyes sharp, her color high. "Use your words," Maggie said, hissing it. "Don't be an asshole."

Kara’s gut lurched. This was how Mon-El always started things. Was that wrong? Had she ruined it by being presumptuous? But Maggie’s hand was still touching Kara's cock, the fingertips resting along the curve.

Kara took a hard breath. She could feel the blood flowing into her  _ kaxif _ , the way it warmed and stirred. It wanted Maggie’s attention, and Maggie was right. It was polite to ask. "I want you to-- to touch it." Her voice came out lower than she'd expected, rough and a little breathy. Oh no. She did want this. Maybe she even wanted Maggie’s mouth on it too. "I want you to show me how it feels."

Maggie's eyes dropped to her mouth, she held back for a moment, her face strained as if she was trying to make a decision, and then she cupped her hand around Kara’s dick, warm and steady, shifted up onto her knees, and pressed a brief rough kiss to Kara's mouth. Kara didn't realize what was happening in time to kiss her back, too distracted by the way her  _ kaxif  _ responded to being held, but Maggie's mouth was hot and earnest and then gone and Kara wished she’d managed to kiss her back.

Maggie swung her leg over and straddled Kara's lap. Kara's hands went to her waist and Maggie laughed. Her hand was still on Kara's  _ kaxif _ , gently squeezing. It ached pleasantly. The ribbed fabric of the boxer briefs was almost too much texture, the stimulation overly rough. "You're so polite. You can grab my ass if you want."

Kara's eyes went wide. She hadn't even considered letting her hands drop lower, but-- She let them slide down and squeezed gently. It felt-- really good under her hands.

Maggie was chewing on her lower lip, contemplating the bulge in Kara's sweats, moving her hand around the different parts and shutting her eyes to feel its shape.

"You are big," she said, almost as if to herself. Then she lifted her head and offered a dimpled smirk. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised that Supergirl's got some BDE."

Kara was startled into laughing. "What?"

"Big Dick Energy? Come on, there are like 19 different memes with pics of you in your power pose dominating a baddie, with BDE on them." Maggie was smiling at her, open and comfortable in a way she hadn't been since Kara arrived.

Kara grinned back, a little embarrassed at the idea that so many people thought about her with a penis, but also unexpectedly proud that it was in a good way. "Cat told me to never google myself."

"Good plan," Maggie said. Then she squeezed Kara's dick. "You a grower or a shower?"

While the tangled threads of pleasure--nothing like the soft itchyness Kara embarrassedly remembered describing before--shooting through her cock and lower belly, were still distracting her, Maggie was tugging down the waistband of Kara's sweats and underpants. Kara lifted her hips just enough for her to get them down, and grabbed her cock, pulling it the rest of the way out of the trap of her underpants. She let go and there it was again, bobbing up, now a bit swollen and redder than it had been. Maggie was looking at it, and Kara was looking at Maggie looking at it. The heightened color in Maggie's face and the way her eyes were wide and astonished, the way her pupils were blown, and the way her heartrate sped up made something spark in Kara's gut. She felt her dick swell even more. It ached, throbbing along with her heartbeat, as blood rushed into it. Maggie looked strong and gorgeous in her tanktop, but Kara wanted her out of it, she wanted her hands on Maggie’s breasts and her cock pressed against her soft belly.

Maggie bit her lower lip again, then reached over to the table on the side of the sofa and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer. Lube. In the living room? Kara watched as Maggie squeezed it on her palm, warmed it between her hands and then wrapped one hand right around the base of Kara’s angrily swollen  _ kaxif _ . Her grip was firm and slick and hot and Kara nearly bucked her right off.  _ Fuck _ . Fuck it felt good to have Maggie hold her  _ kaxif _ like that. It pulsed in Maggie’s hand, restrained, comforted, attended to. Maggie started stroking it and Kara was so hard. It felt almost painful, a muscular spasm, a straining. It wasn't enough. Her hand slid up Maggie's back.

"Can you-- can you kiss me too?"

Maggie looked up at her, eyes wide and startled. "You want--"

Her lips looked so soft, and she had her hand on Kara's  _ kaxif _ , she needed to be kissed. Kara leaned in and caught her mouth and Maggie kissed her back and gave those buttons down at the base of her cock a squeeze and Kara groaned into her mouth. She felt Maggie grin against her lips and then kiss her again.

The sensations built as Maggie kept sliding her hand up Kara's  _ kaxif _ , dipping down to press on the buttons at the base, twisting up around the sloping underside of the head. Her mouth was wet and eager and she kissed like she loved kissing. Kara also loved kissing. For once, no one was making her feel strange for liking it so much, for it being her favorite part. Kissing Maggie was wonderful. The fact that she was getting stroked off at the same time just made her head spin. She didn't know at all why Mon-El didn't want to be kissed while she was doing this for him.

Another tug and she groaned right into Maggie's mouth. Everything felt so good. How had Maggie made everything feel so good? Maggie released her dick and stripped Kara out of her flannel. Her slick hands groped Kara's arms and Kara felt Maggie grin into her mouth again. "I love your arms," she murmured against her lips. "I want to see you flexing as you grab the couch while I blow you."

Kara felt her whole body respond. She jerked Maggie forward with the grip on her ass until her dick was pressed up against Maggie's crotch, the head up by her bellybutton. Maggie clasped it against her. "Let me put it in my mouth, babygirl," she said. She gave the underside of the head a squeeze. "I promised you my mouth first. Then you can fuck me." Her hips bucked into Kara's, trapping her cock between them.

Kara's head was a mess of desire. Her body strained with it. She could fuck Maggie? Maggie would let her? Just the thought, of actually entering Maggie, of soft wet heat around her, of being able do hold her down and feel her tightness and use it--it made her hips buck, want to thrust and pound. It was so much, it was impossible. How could she wait? How could she be  _ more _ stimulated than this?

"Come on," and then Maggie was sliding off her lap and releasing her cock, and that wasn't what Kara wanted at all. She choked on her breath, an almost sob, and reached out, but Maggie was on the floor, encouraging her to lift her legs so she could get her sweats and underwear fully off. "Scooch up now."

Maggie was kneeling between Kara's legs, and Kara stared down at her, at the hard, lube-slick  _ kaxif _ like a guardrail between them, and then shuffled awkwardly, her bare bottom on the edge of the sofa. Maggie caught Kara’s hand and moved it, placing it to cup the back of her head, and Kara couldn't believe the silkiness of her hair, the warmth of the curve, the power of the position.

And then Maggie looked up, through her eyelashes, and there was something soft about her mouth, her lips a little swollen from the kisses, wet like she'd slicked them with lube too.

"Take a breath," Maggie said softly.

Kara tried. Kara did. She took another too. Oh god, her cock ached. It felt like a sharp pain, a cramp inside it like it needed to be twisted just right to release. It needed to be touched.

"I need you," Kara said, her voice shaking. Her hand was on the back of Maggie's head and she could just pull her in, force herself into her mouth, but no. No way. She wasn't going to do that. She didn't want to do that. She wanted-- she wanted Maggie to make love to her with her mouth. She let her fingers stroke Maggie's hair and then she drew her hand back. She grabbed the couch cushions on either side of her firmly. Mon-El could handle her superstrength, but she had to be careful with humans. She had to stay in control.

Maggie gave her a wry, sad little look, as if she thought that the "I need you" wasn't true, when it was. Kara had never needed anything like she needed this. Then she closed her eyes, her face going blank for a moment. When she opened them again the sultry look was back, almost over the top, her dark eyes lustful and the pleased curve of her mouth like a secret and a promise all at once. "You're so fucking big, Kara," she murmured. "I can't believe you got bigger when you got hard. God, I love it. Powerful girls with big cocks are my jam."

Kara was trying to measure her circumference with only her vision and a mathematical facility that was really impaired right now--she could only remember eighteen digits of pi. She might be too big to fit in Maggie's mouth. Maggie was a very small person.  _ Was she tight down low too? Would she scream when Kara entered her? _

Slowly, as if each second was dragged to infinity, Maggie leaned in. Her tongue snaked out and slipped up the slick side of the head of Kara's  _ kaxif _ . The sensation of her just slightly rough tongue on the oversensitive swollen skin was overwhelming. Kara forgot how to breathe.

"Fuck, you taste good too," Maggie murmured, her lips so close they brushed against Kara’s dick as she spoke.

Kara whimpered. "Please," she said. "Please suck it."

"Yeah?" Her breath warmed Kara’s cock.

Maggie took hold of the base of the  _ kaxif _ again, gave it a good look, made a hesitating face and then opened her mouth, letting her eyes fall shut as she guided it towards her lips. Kara felt her breath catch in her lungs. It was so big, it was too big. It wouldn't fit, it was-- And then the tip disappeared and she could feel the humidity, the brush of Maggie's lip against the widest part of the head, and then the seal, the pressure,  _ suction _ . She was inside Maggie's mouth.

Kara clutched at the sofa, let her head fall back and groaned at the sensation. Maggie was sucking her cock. It felt so good. It felt like all of the strain and tension and pain inside her  _ kaxif _ was being drawn into one long rail of pleasure. She felt-- she felt that she might like to be fucked at the same time, like fingers inside her, working hard against the slow aching tugs of Maggie's mouth, would drive her insane. And then Maggie's hand squeezed the base of her cock hard -- like she'd heard the thought, and started pulsing at it, pressing her thumb into her perineum, rubbing circles down there, like finding a knot in the muscle and working it out. She sucked and then released, taking a gasp of air around the dick still in her mouth, and then seemed to lean forward, Kara's head slotting right into the notch at the back of her throat.

Kara let out a moan that felt like it rattled the rafters. Maggie's tongue, alive and playing at the underside of her head, was destroying her.

Blow jobs were amazing.

"Hey, hey," Maggie whispered, and her breath tingled on Kara's spit slick cock. "Open your eyes."

Kara breathed in hard and looked down--Maggie's red mouth, her flushed cheeks, bright eyes. She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d had a thought that wasn’t simply  _ ohhhhh _ , but it seemed like it might have been a while.

"I'm going to take you in now. All the way. Be careful. Don't--" Maggie swallowed, looking serious and a little uncertain. "--don't hurt me, okay?"

"But you--" Kara felt a plunge to the pit of her stomach. Maggie couldn't take  _ her  _ in. It wasn't possible. Her dick was as thick as her wrist. And if she was worried, Kara didn't want her to. This had been great, Maggie didn't need to  _ sacrifice _ . She didn't need to-- to make up for anything.

But before Kara could get her thoughts straightened out, Maggie was sliding back onto her cock, her tongue running against the bottom, making Kara groan. and then the tip hit the back of her throat again, the soft squishy velum, and she kept going, pressing up on the shaft just a little to angle the tip down, and then she was pushing it in farther, into a velvet-soft compressed space and Kara clutched at the sofa and couldn't breathe. Maggie was delicate and vulnerable there, and Kara's  _ kaxif _ was sensitive and too responsive, and then-- Kara could see it now, the distention of Maggie's throat, she could hear her heartbeat, too fast, the hiss of breath through her nose, forcibly regular. And then Maggie's tongue slid up around the buttons at the base of her cock, Kara was all the way inside her, engulfed, held tight, and she felt like she was drowning.

Maggie stayed still and steady, breathing through her nose, and Kara could feel nothing but the warm wet envelopment of her whole  _ kaxif _ , the play against the buttons, the aching pressure on her head, the tight slickness on her shaft. It was an altered state, a moment of utter, impossible perfection.

And then muscles tightened around Kara's dick, a strange lurch, a clutch like a fist but not a fist, moving, tight. Kara buckled forward, clutching the back of Maggie's head. She wanted to scream. She _did_ scream. "O _Rao, o Rao. Faos, faos, gev-khup faos beht."_ _Out, out, get me out of your mouth._ She caught Maggie by the ears and drew her back, her cock snaking out from between her lips forever like a magic trick, and Kara clutched the base, fingers guarding all the buttons, and yelled as she came.

She saw stars.

Shaking, sweaty and finding it unexpectedly hard to breathe, Kara rested her elbows on her thighs and her head on her knees. She gave a whimper and rubbed her back a little. Then, infinitesimally, she lifted her head. 

Maggie was sitting on her heels, wiping her mouth, and offered her a sideways wry little look. She looked sad. She always looked so sad, and Kara  _ hated  _ it.

"Mags--"

"Pretty good?" Maggie’s voice was raw and she winced after she asked like it hurt to talk.

Kara froze. "Did I hurt you? Did I--"

She was off the sofa and on her knees, cupping Maggie's cheeks and x-raying her soft tissue as best as she could (which was not well at all). 

"No," Maggie laughed, winced again, and cupped the back of Kara’s hand where she held her cheek. "Perfect gentleman. You wouldn’t even let yourself come while still down my throat. This is just what it's like for mere mortals."

"I'm too big. You shouldn't have--"

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Maggie teased, all raspy and sexy. She nudged Kara's partly deflated dick.

Kara, gaped, offended. "I'm an excellent size."

"Yup." Maggie rose up a little until they were nose to nose. Her voice went breathy. "You fit perfectly inside me."

Kara's  _ kaxif _ lurched. Kara's hands slid down to Maggie's waist. She pulled her in tight, trapping her partly squashy, half-alert cock between them. "You're beautiful; I want you again," she whispered.

Maggie arched in her arms. She looped her arms around Kara's shoulders and hung on. "I'm so turned on right now you have no idea."

Kara scooped her up, and was on her feet. She half stepped half flew, Maggie in her arms, to the bedroom and put her down. Maggie struggled to get her tank top off, and Kara manhandled her sweatpants off as quick as she could. And then Maggie was there, tan and naked and gorgeous, her knees falling open. She gave a short nod, and Kara slipped her fingers into her, and gasped. No resistance at all, just slick wet heat, and Kara was hard again, achingly desperately hard.

"Is this all right? Can I just--" She grabbed her cock and it waggled embarrassingly.

"Come here, sit down," Maggie said, slapping the bed beside her. "I'm going to ride you, first timer."

Kara flushed but obeyed. Maggie straddled her lap and slid her own fingers into herself. She looped them around Kara's cock, smearing wetness on the head, and Kara clenched her teeth and grabbed the bedspread. Maggie's breasts were bare and Kara found herself mesmerized by the way they looked and how they moved. They looked so soft. She wanted to touch them.

And then Maggie positioned herself and sank down on her cock.

Kara cursed to Rao and grasped her hips. She was so tight, so much pressure, gripping her in its blazingly hot clasp. Maggie was gasping, startled and sweaty. "Fuck," she said. "Fuck, you  _ are _ big.” Kara drew her forward, barely an inch, but their bodies locked flush together, and Maggie gasped, clutching Kara’s shoulders and whimpering. Kara could feel her insides shifting, her muscles adjusting around Kara’s cock. Maggie let out a shaky breath. “I-- I haven't gone this big in a  _ while _ ."

She was tight and close and so deep and warm and Kara's cock ached inside her. Kara held her, feeling her slowly relax, grow even wetter, start to twitch her hips, just a tiny bit. They were so close and tight that even the tiniest muscle spasm made Kara’s swollen dick ache. But waiting, resisting, made her even more aroused, even harder, made the pleasure build even more. So she held Maggie against her and lived inside her.

“Okay,” Maggie murmured, but Kara still didn’t move, and with Kara’s arms wrapped around her, Maggie wasn’t going anywhere. “Okay.  _ Please _ .”

Slowly, she lifted Maggie just an inch or so and then drew her back down again. Maggie gasped. She wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and pressed her forehead to her collarbone. "Keep doing it. Go slow."

So slowly, Kara's hands leaving fingerprint bruises in her hips, Kara lifted her and drew her in, fucking Maggie, moving the angles slightly, listening for the differences in the way she gasped, the way her heartbeat fluttered.

Maggie's grip tightened, she was moaning. Kara’s cock was aching. She needed more. She flipped her over, dropped her on her back, hiked up her legs and started pistoning her hips, long quick strokes. Maggie cried out, and then she was gasping and writhing and swearing. Time seemed to buckle, to change and shift as Kara plunged in and in and in, and then, on a particularly long well-aimed downstroke, Maggie arched, and tightened and buckled, and she was coming around Kara's cock, and Kara drew out and thrust in again and Maggie let out a rough sob, and Kara felt her release like a breaking, like a bottle-cap snapping off the ring just like it was meant to snap, and she came for a second time, buried deep inside Maggie, clutching at her, gasping, as Maggie went limp and soft under her.

They lay there, dozy and sated, and Kara fell asleep.

#

It was a long slow waking up. Kara stared at the ceiling for a long time. The _kaxif--_ uncomfortably, it didn’t quite feel like _her_ _kaxif_ anymore--was limp against her leg. Maggie was a warm naked bundle beside her.

_ Shit _ .

She'd cheated on her boyfriend.

Worse, she'd had sex with Alex's ex-girlfriend. Mon-El might think it was hot. Alex-- Alex would look at her with that pained white upset face that had been her 'Maggie-face' for too long. It was bad. She’d done a bad thing.

Maggie stirred beside her. Her eyes opened and she contemplated Kara. Something in her expression said that she also was coming to the realization that this had been a terrible mistake.

"How do I get it off?" Kara asked softly.

"Uh," Maggie shifted, sitting up, her breasts swaying in a very distracting way. "It's a code." She tapped her fingers in a pattern on the top of Kara's cock and a rush of cold filled her. The liquid metal retreated, and the dildo plopped down on the bed, inert.

Maggie gave her a once-over and a wry tight smile. "Just as hot without it, Supergirl."

Kara shifted, aware of her nudity in a way she hadn't been before. Oddly, even though the  _ kaxif _ had felt strange, not having it felt like a loss. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Yeah, same."

Kara slid off the bed. Maggie was looking at her hands. Kara paused, breathing out.

"Hey," she said.

Maggie glanced up.

Kara leaned in, quick as a whip, and pressed a light kiss to her mouth. "You're super hot too." Then she was out of the room before she could see Maggie's response to her horribly embarrassing statement.

When Kara was dressed--she grabbed a quick shower without asking--she emerged into the living room to find Maggie, in jeans and a hoodie, tidying up.

"So," Maggie said on seeing her. "Gonna try deep-throating now that you know how great it is?"

Kara stared at her, unable to think of anything but the way she'd tipped her head back to straighten her throat and taken every inch of Kara's rather emphatically large  _ kaxif _ . "I-- uh."

Maggie laughed, her cheeks darkening. "Sorry. Didn't mean to short circuit your brain there."

Kara crossed her arms, a little grouchy at the fact that Maggie’s teasing had been completely accurate. She shouldn't laugh or apologize. Maggie didn’t get to take credit for the fact that that was the best sex Kara had had in her  _ life _ .

Or, well, maybe Maggie did get to take the credit. Maybe that was the whole point.

"Why'd you break up with Alex?"

Maggie froze. She hesitated as if going through all the possible responses:  _ not your business, ask Alex, just because we fucked doesn't mean you have the right to my secrets _ .

"She broke up with me," Maggie said, finally. "I was being a dick and didn't realize it. I thought it was funny. And . . . she'd had enough."

"Oh," Kara said. Alex had seemed the happiest she’d ever been with Maggie. What could Maggie have said that was so bad that it would make Alex want out? "What-- what about?"

Maggie shrugged, looking away. "About how hot you are."

Kara froze, astonished and uncomprehending. " _ Me? _ "

Maggie let out a burst of surprised laughter. "Um, yeah. You're very hot. I mean, Alex is super hot as well. I was just teasing her about it because she's so protective of you. But you're on the list for all the queer girls I know."

"The list?"

"The 'would bang, wouldn't count as cheating' list."

Kara's eyebrows felt like they were going to shoot off her head.

"So I was joking around about it. I mean, every queer girl has it bad for you. For Supergirl," she clarified. Then she smirked. "They don't know about the hotness that is Kara Danvers."

Kara didn't know what to do with any of this.

"And then I kind of said that maybe she didn't figure out she was queer because she'd been into you since you were teens, and she flipped out at me. She told me I was a dirty pervert for even  _ thinking _ about her and you, and that I shouldn't think about you at all. Then she said that no one was good enough to touch you and no one should be allowed to get their filthy paws on you even in their imaginations."

Kara stared.

Maggie bit her lip. "So, maybe don't tell her about your boyfriend wanting you to bogart his cock unless you want her to murder him."

"Me and Alex?" Kara asked, shakily.

Maggie shrugged. "I mean, I  _ am _ a dirty pervert. I own that. Danvers sandwich? That's where I'd like to be."

"Oh," said Kara.

She was suddenly very glad she didn't have a  _ kaxif _ at the moment. She was pretty sure it would have taken an interest in the words 'Danvers sandwich.'

It was . . . another thing she needed to think about.

There was a list.

1) Why had sex with Maggie been so much better than sex with Mon-El ever was?

2) Why did she know how absolutely amazing deepthroating felt and still have no desire to do it for her boyfriend?

3) Why did she feel oddly like she was missing something now that she’d taken the  _ kaxif _ off?

4) Why did the thought that Alex had totally flipped out over even the suggestion of sex with her make her stomach hurt so much?

5) Why did the thought of sex with Alex make Kara feel . . . warm and safe and not panicky at all?

6) Danvers-sandwich.

Kara jerked her head up suddenly to look at Maggie. "Can I have your number?" she asked. "I-- I want to come over for sex again some time. With the  _ kaxif _ . Or without, but probably with."

Maggie stared. "Sure," she said, fumbling for her phone. "I think I still have yours. Alex gave it to me for emergencies. I'll text you."

"Great," Kara said.

She flew away as fast as she could, trying to outdistance all of her thoughts. She had so much to think about, but she also really wanted to be quiet in her head for a little while.

Then she got the text.

_ Hi (Not-So) Little Danvers :wink:. Had fun today! :eggplant: :eggplant: Text me whenever. Always got time for :superman_sigil: :girl: :eggplant:. :heart: :heart: Mags. _

Kara snorted with laughter.

She really had to sit down and have a heart to heart with Alex. It made sense now why Alex had pulled away from her too after breaking up with Maggie, but Kara couldn’t let it stand. Kara wasn’t going to let Alex hurt herself over this any more than she already had. 

She glanced once more a the message Maggie had sent. And she was going to tell Alex she was a total numbskull. How could she have let this idiot get away?

It was all right though. Kara would fix it. She  _ was _ Supergirl after all.

Very carefully she put one thought in the back of her mind. She’d save it for later. It needed careful contemplation.

But really, ‘Danvers Sandwich.’

It was a very interesting thought.

###


End file.
